Shadow of the Day
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Às vezes as soluções não são tão simples. Às vezes, o adeus é o único caminho. E, se fosse para terminar assim... que assim fosse. Sammy-centered. Spoilers de 2x21: All Hell Breaks Loose. Inspirada por Shadow of the Day, do Linkin Park.


Shadow of the Day

_**Shadow of the Day**_

_**Sinopse:**__ Às vezes as soluções não são tão simples. Às vezes, o adeus é o único caminho. E, se fosse para terminar assim... que assim fosse. Sammy-centered. Spoilers de 2x21: All Hell Breaks Loose (penúltimo episódio da segunda temporada). _

_**Classificação:**__ PG-13 / T_

_**Gênero:**__ Drama / Angst_

_**Completa?**__ Claro que sim!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Os personagens não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos. A música também não me pertence, e minha única intenção é me divertir e tentar diverti-los também._

_**Nota da autora:**__ Sim, essa é a minha primeira fic a respeito de Supernatural. Estou defasada uma temporada inteira em relação à maioria de vocês (estou esperando a terceira temporada sair em DVD), por isso tentei escrever uma fic baseada apenas na segunda temporada. Me perdoem por qualquer coisa, juro que estou me esforçando. O título e parte da sinopse foram retirados da música Shadow of the Day, do Linkin Park, que inspirou essa história. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Você já imaginou, algum dia, qual será a sensação da morte?

Já tentou, em algum momento, pensar em como é? No que você sentirá? Para onde irá, depois?

Não é algo fácil, nem agradável, para ocupar a mente, eu sei.

E sabe por que eu sei? Porque esse é o meu trabalho. É com isso que eu lido, dia após dia.

Mas isso não fez com que fosse menos difícil para mim.

Pelo contrário... só ajudou a piorar tudo.

Porque, quando você não sabe o que se esconde no escuro, realmente não tem porque temer a morte.

Mas quando você sabe o que tem lá... quando você sabe que o que se esconde lá pode destruir seu corpo, roubar sua alma, fazer você sofrer indefinidamente todo tipo de atrocidade que a maior parte das pessoas não consegue nem sonhar... aí, sim, você tem porque temer.

E eu tenho tanto medo... tanto medo...

Como eu sou patético... como eu fui estúpido...

No fim... só estraguei tudo...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Tudo aconteceu mais rápido do que ele seria capaz de prever._

_Dean estava lá. E Bobby. Céus, como era bom ver rostos familiares e amigáveis, afinal! Aqueles rostos significavam que ele podia ir embora daquele lugar desgraçado e ir para casa. Tudo bem, podia até não ter uma casa fixa, mas qualquer lugar seguro, quente e iluminado com seu irmão presente falando suas memoráveis abobrinhas já era algo que podia chamar de lar._

_Mas logo, percebeu que havia algo fora do lugar._

_Por que Dean estava gritando seu nome?_

_Mas não deu tempo de ver... ele não conseguiu se virar, não conseguiu ser rápido o bastante para desviar._

_Não conseguiu. E só pôde sentir._

_E doía... de vários jeitos diferentes..._

_E doía, e doía... até o momento em que parou de doer._

_Até o momento em que parou de sentir._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O tempo passa diferente para quem está indo.

Naqueles segundos que te separam da morte, parece que você passa a eternidade toda.

Não se engane, é uma droga. É mais tempo que você tem para remoer as velhas mágoas e sentir as dores antigas e recentes. Só mais tempo pra perceber o quão inútil você foi. Só mais tempo pra ver o quanto você errou.

Jake, o cara que fez isso, é só outro pobre coitado nessa história. Eu não o culpo, sinceramente. Ele fez o que tinha que fazer. Pelo menos, tive a chance de agir diferente, de manter as mãos limpas... que piada! Como se isso servisse de consolo... morrer de mãos limpas, isso não muda nada! Isso não quer dizer que eu seja bonzinho, e sim que eu sou covarde!

E, por isso, eu não sou diferente de Jake. Ele também agiu por covardia. Talvez esse seja um dos efeitos colaterais que as tais "crianças escolhidas" tenham desenvolvido: nenhum de nós lidava muito bem com a mudança da situação. Alguns fogem, outros agem como animais acuados e atacam e outros... a maioria, eu acho... acaba se corrompendo também. É mais fácil.

Mas, de certa forma, acho que foi melhor não tê-lo matado. Eu não queria estar no lugar dele, de qualquer forma. Trabalhar para o mesmo demônio desgraçado que levou as pessoas que eu mais amava nesse mundo seria um fardo que eu não suportaria carregar. Agora, pelo menos, estou livre. Estou livre...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Jake era treinado para matar. E sabia exatamente como fazê-lo._

_A faca enferrujada foi o suficiente. E ele sabia o lugar certo. Bem no meio das costas, rompendo a medula espinhal, perfurando alguns órgãos pelo meio do caminho. Um jeito rápido, e relativamente piedoso, de matar. Se a faca não estivesse tão enferrujada, talvez ele nem tivesse tempo de sentir dor._

_Bem que aquele outro cara tinha tentado avisar. Como se isso fosse adiantar alguma coisa._

_Ele sentiu os músculos do outro se retesando assim que a faca entrou em suas costas. Sentiu o sangue escorrendo, a pele se rasgando. Não gostava daquilo, mas era necessário. Era um, ou o outro. Os dois não poderiam sobreviver. E optar entre a própria sobrevivência e a de um desconhecido não era exatamente uma escolha difícil._

_E ele sabia que o outro só tinha alguns minutos... talvez até menos._

_Assim, só observou o outro cair de joelhos, cambaleante... viu o outro cara correr até ele, impedindo-o de cair completamente. Não ouviu o que ele dizia, e sabia que não era da sua conta. E, então, viu ele cair, completamente. Sentiu-se um pouco culpado, mas não exatamente arrependido pelo que fizera. Era necessário. Sam Winchester era um bom rapaz, mas não podia sobreviver. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, para ambos. Talvez..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nossa... dói tanto... tanto...

Nem consigo mais ficar de pé. É como se eu não tivesse mais controle sobre o meu próprio corpo.

Desculpe, Dean... você me avisou, mas eu não fui rápido o bastante.

Quanto tempo terá se passado? Devem ter sido só alguns segundos, mas pareceu tanto...

Parece que enfim saberei para onde vão todos os espíritos que despachei ao longo da vida...

Tá ficando tudo borrado... é difícil enxergar alguma coisa.

Mas eu te vi, sabe? Você correu até mim, e me impediu de cair de cara no chão. Sempre querendo me impedir de cair, não é? Mas dessa vez não conseguiu... eu lhe disse, você não poderia me proteger para sempre, mas você não acreditou em mim. Você insistiu, e teimou, brigou comigo quando eu quis desistir de tudo, foi compreensivo quando devia, até me bateu quando precisava... onde eu estaria, sem você? Provavelmente, no lugar de Jake. Provavelmente, sendo o monstro que esse desgraçado de olhos amarelos queria que eu fosse.

De certa forma... estou feliz que esteja aqui. Não sei se conseguiria passar por isso sozinho.

Mas, se você soubesse que não suporto esse seu jeito de agir... de dizer que vai ficar tudo bem quando eu _sei_ que não vai ficar nada bem, de tentar fazer parecer que a situação é menos grave do que realmente é... que esse seu jeito só torna tudo mais difícil...

Eu nem consigo mais te enxergar direito...

Mas você tá aqui. Isso eu ainda sinto. Você tá aqui.

E, agora, era eu quem deveria dizer que tá tudo bem. Que era assim que tinha que acontecer. Que você cumpriu a sua função e que, agora, podia me deixar ir em paz. Eu queria que você soubesse disso, cara, sinceramente. Queria que você soubesse que não precisa mais me dizer que vai ficar tudo bem. Sabe, acho que agora, sim, vai ficar tudo bem, de certa forma. Você não vai precisar mais se preocupar comigo, não vai mais ter que me salvar. Quem sabe esse não tenha sido um jeito de me salvar?

Mas não consigo. As palavras não saem. Sinto-me engasgar. E está ficando difícil respirar...

Me perdoe...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–_SAM! NÃO!_

_Dean só pôde assistir. Quem era aquele cara? Por que ele estava machucando o seu irmão? E, depois, aquele desgraçado fugiu, sumiu no meio do mato, mas quem se importava? Naquele momento, a prioridade era cuidar de Sammy. Correu até ele, alimentando a insana esperança de ainda poder fazer alguma coisa._

–_Você vai ficar bem... você vai ficar bem... – foi um golpe muito certeiro. Sam cambaleou, e caiu sobre os próprios joelhos, e teria caído de cara na lama se Dean não o tivesse amparado. Tateou as costas dele, procurando o lugar do golpe. Estava feio, sangrava muito, mas isso não queria dizer nada! Aquele era o seu irmão Sam, e ele sairia daquela por cima, como sempre._

–_Sammy, olha pra mim! Olha pra mim! – ele não olhava, não conseguia. Os olhos abriam e fechavam, a cabeça oscilava. Abraçou-o, dizendo (em parte para manter o outro acordado, em parte para convencer a si mesmo) – Não tá tão feio assim. Eu vou cuidar de você, tá bem? Você vai ficar bem e eu vou cuidar de você. Afinal, é essa a minha função, não é? Essa é a minha função, cuidar do meu irmãozinho pentelho... Sammy? Sammy? – ele perdeu a consciência, enfim. A respiração e os batimentos cardíacos iam ficando mais e mais fracos. E ele continuava chamando e chamando, e implorando mentalmente para que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho ruim. Mas não era, o sangue na sua mão dizia isso. Era real, real até demais._

_Por fim, parou. Ele já não respirava mais. Os olhos fecharam-se de uma vez. E seu corpo pendeu para frente, sendo impedido mais uma vez de ir ao chão por Dean. Não, não, não... ele não podia fazer aquilo, não podia abandoná-lo daquele jeito! Não podia! Sentiu os olhos umedecerem, mas ainda se recusava a acreditar. Não terminaria daquele jeito. Não __**podia**__ terminar daquele jeito..._

_Mas terminou. E estava ali, na sua frente. Seu irmão estava morto. Essa era a verdade._

_Essa era a verdade... Sam morrera em seus braços. Ele falhou. E nada mudaria isso._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por que você tá chorando, Dean?

Por que você continua dizendo que vai ficar tudo bem?

Não precisa mais se preocupar comigo...

Eu queria te dizer tanta coisa... te pedir perdão por tanta coisa... agradecer tanta coisa...

Mas não consigo dizer nada. Nem sinto mais a dor no ferimento. Na verdade, não sinto mais nada.

Sabe, às vezes as soluções não são tão simples...

Às vezes, o adeus é o único caminho...

E, se é para terminar assim... se é melhor que termine assim... tudo bem.

Acho que, agora, não tenho mais medo. E essa é mais uma coisa que devo a você.

Sinto que estou prestes a ir. E não sei o que me aguarda depois.

Deixe-me ir, agora... você já fez tudo o que podia por mim, agora deixe-me ir...

Acho que estraguei a sua vida, não é?

Se eu pudesse falar, pediria perdão por isso também...

Mas agora isso já não tem importância...

Na verdade... pouca coisa tem importância agora...

Se um dia nos encontrarmos do outro lado, juro que lhe digo todas essas coisas pessoalmente.

Mas, até lá... tente seguir em frente. Não é tão difícil quanto parece, confie em mim. Você consegue...

Não consigo mais me manter acordado... Acho que esta é a hora...

Adeus, cara... um dia, a gente se vê de novo... Cuide-se bem...

Cuide-se bem... meu amigo... meu irmão...

Adeus...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Gente, eis a minha primeira tentativa de fanfic de Supernatural. Pessoalmente, amei esse episódio com todas as forças, amei o Dean mais do que nunca (sim, eu amo o Dean) e ultimamente estou muito pirada com Shadow of the Day, então... bem, eis o resultado bizarro dessa equação. Desculpem se fiz vocês desperdiçarem minutos preciosos das suas vidas com essa atrocidade, mas juro que tentei fazer o meu melhor, OK? Deixem reviews, para criticar, sugerir, elogiar, xingar, enfim, para dizer o que quiserem! Beijos a todos e até qualquer dia!_


End file.
